


All the Rest

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Love Live Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: It seemed whenever there was a test or an important deadline coming up, Chika’s brilliant first instinct was, for whatever reason, to take a nap, to put it off until later.





	All the Rest

**Author's Note:**

> For Just_a_name_cal on Tumblr/Discord!
> 
> hey, I was your Secret Santa for the LoveLive SS 2018! I knew the moment I got the message that I wanted to write ChikaRiko for you, I write a fair amount of Riko (unsurprisingly), but relatively little ChikaRiko, which is a shame, because it's an adorable ship! 
> 
> I've never written in this kind of style before, it's sorta disjointed/snapshot-esque similar to those "5 times so and so didn't do x and one time they did", but I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> Hope you like it, and happy holidays!
> 
> \- Uncle Riko

The absolute nerve of this girl—it’s barely been half an hour, for crying out loud. Across the table, Chika can’t see Riko’s eyes roll to the back of her head because, well, she’s fast asleep. _She_ was the one that had frantically begged Riko to tutor her for the upcoming math test; _she_ was the one that procrastinated until the very last minute, and here she was, falling asleep?

Well, to be fair, Riko isn’t surprised—it’s not like this was the first time something like this has happened. It seemed whenever there was a test or an important deadline coming up, Chika’s _brilliant_ first instinct was, for whatever reason, to take a nap, to put it off until later. It made no sense really, all this coming from the eternal genki girl, the ever-motivated leader of Aqours? It’s like there were two completely different Chikas. Though, in fairness, she goofed off and slept through lyric sessions with Riko too, so perhaps it wasn’t just limited to academics.

Riko doesn’t know why she agreed to this in the first place. Given Chika’s proclivity for being lazy and falling asleep, studying in the confines of her warm, cozy bedroom was surely a recipe for disaster. But, to her credit, if she was able to fall asleep in class, in front of the teacher no less, it was bound to happen just about anywhere else she tried to study; it didn’t matter if she studied in her bedroom or even the library.

Taking a deep breath, Riko tries to suppress her growing frustration. She finds she loses her cool with Chika a lot, but ultimately, it’s hard to stay mad at her, especially now of all times, given how ridiculous she looks, slumped over the table, mouth agape, practically drooling and snoring. It’s an unattractive sight for sure, but Riko being Riko, she still thinks Chika somehow manages to look cute.

It’s frustrating, really. Out of all the people to fall for, Riko goes and falls for an aggravating, lazy, serial procrastinator. But as much as these things define Chika, there’s a whole ‘nother side to her, one Riko can’t believe is the same person. Her determination, her unrelenting positivity, her smile—none of these things go unnoticed, not by Aqours, and certainly not by Riko. She can’t help but think, that as great a leader as Chika has been, and an even greater friend to boot, that perhaps she deserves to take a nap every once in a while.

So, while she could’ve (and should’ve) yelled at Chika to wake up, or scolded her for being an incompetent student, Riko simply throws a blanket over her shoulders, content in letting her sleep just a little while longer.

 

. . .

 

Riko decides to sit _next_ to Chika on the floor today. Why? N-No particular reason… Chika doesn’t think it’s strange, in fact, it’s easier for Riko to tutor her when they’re on the same side of the table.

Things start out fine, Chika is very close, but not close enough to the point where focusing on the math problems in front of her isn’t enough of a distraction for Riko.

But, lo and behold, Chika falls asleep yet again. It was a valiant effort, lasting an astounding fifteen minutes longer than the previous night, but completely invalidated, given that Chika had been in the middle of typing numbers into her calculator when she passed out.

Instead of slumping over on the table however, this time, she leans over, taking up residence on the freest of real estates: Riko’s shoulder. Had Riko planned for this? Perhaps. Would she ever admit to it if she had? Not a chance.

Chika’s shampoo smells like oranges. But in a nice way, not obnoxious or overpowering, unlike her usual love of the fruit. Her ahoge bobs, up and down, with each gentle snore. For some reason it calms Riko down. Everything about Chika brings comfort to her, really. She doesn’t even have to say a word (or in this case, even be awake). Riko knows that they should get back to studying, but what’s another couple minutes?

 

. . .

 

Chika wants to study on her bed today (how does this girl not have a desk in her room??). Right out of the gate, that sounds like both the best and worst idea to Riko. Like come on, Chika has to see why this could be an issue, not just for studying, but for…other reasons. Her logic: the floor is too uncomfortable (though she had no problem falling promptly asleep on it the two nights prior).

As much as Riko would love to take Chika up on her offer, she has her limits, and has the mind to be the voice of reason, “Chika-chan, you’re even _more_ likely to fall asleep if we study on your bed, you do know that, right?”

Pft. As if Chika doesn’t know this. But somehow she coaxes Riko into the idea—better lumbar support for their backs, better lighting, whatever, fine, Riko’s not gonna argue against something she’s secretly on board with.

So they both sit, backs against the wall, and it seems, at first, that Chika is actually making an effort. Too bad not five minutes later, she’s flopped onto her back, flipping through a magazine. Riko sighs, it’s one thing to fall asleep involuntarily, but to purposely procrastinate? Not on her watch.

Somewhere inside of her, a switch flips, and she snatches the magazine from Chika’s hands, backing her into the corner of the bed. If not for her menacing glare, this scene would look quite different to the average viewer. But for once, Chika takes the hint, obediently immersing herself back into her studies. And what do you know, she manages to stay wide awake for the rest of the night.

Riko feels a little guilty, having cracked the whip with such force. Chika needs a little tough love every once in a while, but today felt more “tough” than “love.” And when you’re in the position that Riko is in, it’s hard being anything but endearing to the person with whom you’re so enamored.

But as she’s leaving the Takami Inn that night, Chika flashes Riko that gentle smile, and thanks her for her help, thanks her for setting her straight.

 

. . .

 

Exams are over. Somehow, through skill or luck or both, Chika has passed her exams, including the math exam she prepared _ever-so_ diligently for. Major finesse, Riko must say.

To celebrate, Aqours has a sleepover at Chika’s house. It’s poetic justice, that Chika gathers everyone to ceremonially watch as she is finally able to go to sleep guilt free. Of course, that isn’t the case however, as she and a measurably tired Riko are the last ones awake.

“Psst, Riko-chan, do you want to go the convenience store?”

“…W-What?” Groggily, Riko checks her phone. It’s two-thirty in the morning for crying out loud…

…It’s three in the morning for crying out loud, and they’re sitting on the edge of the curb licking popsicles.

Riko doesn’t have to fabricate a displeased façade—she really is tired—but she can’t stay mad when Chika is all smiles next to her.

“Thanks again for all your help the past week.” Chika leans her head against Riko’s shoulder.

Internally, Riko jokes that Chika might fall asleep right then and there on her shoulder, but upon further introspection…she finds that she wouldn’t mind that. Not one bit.

 

. . .

 

Visiting Tokyo is fun, sure, but if anything, it’s an arduous, draining experience, especially to someone who used to live there and is no longer impressed by its charms.

Chika is still as starstruck as the first time however, and as she excitedly tugs Riko along by the hand, Riko concludes that the journey was indeed worth it.

As they ride the train back home, Chika falls asleep once more. Riko can’t help but wonder what people think of two of them: two girls on the train, one resting her head on the other’s shoulder. It isn’t anything out of the ordinary, surely high school girls did this type of thing all the time. But Riko is still new to this whole thing, you know, having feelings for another girl and all. And as certain and comfortable as she was in her own skin, the world around her wasn’t guaranteed to be as kind.

In the end it’s Chika’s apathy, her penchant for falling asleep at the drop of a hat, that comforts her, and Riko too ends up falling asleep. When she awakens, it’s dark outside. Chika is fully awake, shaking her gently. Riko lifts her head, finding it was perched ever-so eloquently on Chika’s shoulder, Chika giving her a knowing smirk at the unexpected turn of events.

As Chika skips merrily ahead of her, Riko can only thank her lucky stars that the night sky is hiding her immaculate blush.

 

. . . 

 

Aqours wants to write a love song. That’s not too atypical for an idol group. What’s even more typical, is Chika falling asleep during the middle of the brainstorming session. To her credit, she’s giving it her best shot; Riko can tell she reaches a whole new level of motivation when it comes to Aqours. It’s not just the songs even, but the costumes and choreography too; Chika has a say in it all.

So as her head droops and jerks, down then back up, again and again, Riko starts to feel bad for her, and is relieved when she finally gives in to sleep. It’s whatever, it’s fine, honestly, Riko has a better grasp on the melody and what sort of words would pair better with it anyways.

Today, however, Chika is mumbling something in her sleep. Now, normally she doesn’t contribute much, and is just there for moral support, but she does have her moments, her occasional flashes of brilliance. Riko grabs a fresh sheet of paper, ready to pen the words that Chika will literally claim “came to her in a dream.”

Maybe it’s her imagination, or maybe it’s the fact that they’re writing a love song, but Riko swears the only words that escape Chika’s mouth are “I love you.”

 

. . .

 

Practice is cancelled today due to the rain. Chika being Chika, forgot to bring an umbrella, and ends up sharing one with Riko on the walk home.

As Riko bids farewell to Chika, already well past the ryokan and practically to her own front door, she’s surprised when Chika runs through the rain to catch back up to her.

“Hey…” she huffs, “do you want to come over and watch a movie…?”

They huddle under the blanket, watching bad romantic comedies until the last rain drop falls from the sky.

At the end of their third movie, Riko is surprised to find Chika still awake.

 

. . .

 

Chika texts Riko, wanting to hear the finished version of the new song, but Riko is out to dinner with her family. “No, rush!” Chika reassures her, and says she’ll be waiting on the balcony for Riko to return.

It’s quite late by the time Riko gets back, and she can’t help but smile upon seeing Chika fast asleep on the balcony, as promised.

She decides to play Chika the song anyways, lifting the lid to her piano and taking a deep breath. The notes begin to pour out of her fingers, one after the other, seamlessly, flawlessly. Even if Chika isn’t awake, Riko’s glad she’s the first to hear it—this song is for her after all.

She sings each word with purpose and heart, a culmination of her feelings for Chika, right down to the very ending. As the last key echoes into silence, she finds she still has the courage to sing the final outro:

_“...I love you.”_

Chika stirs, causing Riko’s heart to race, but she breathes a sigh of relief when she finds Chika’s eyes remain closed. Riko isn’t ready for her to hear the song in her heart. Not yet, anyways.

 

* * *

 

As they ride the train back home, Chika feels her eyelids growing heavy once more. She takes no issue with falling asleep in public, she’s done so more times than she can count. But, as she closes her eyes, her head falling habitually upon Riko’s shoulder, she can’t help but wonder what people think of them: two girls on the train, one resting her head on the other’s shoulder. It isn’t anything out of the ordinary, surely high school girls did this type of thing all the time. But Chika is still new to this whole thing, you know, having feelings for another girl and all. And as certain and comfortable as she was in her own skin, this wasn’t about her; this was about Riko and her feeling comfortable.

She lifts her head off Riko’s shoulder. Suddenly, she isn’t all that tired anymore. She’s been noticing that quite a fair bit, actually. Her mind is buzzing; it’s hard to sleep with constant thoughts of Riko swirling around in her head of late.

Surprisingly, Riko is the one that ends up falling asleep.

Her shampoo smells like cherry blossoms. But in a nice way, not obnoxious or overpowering, at all. Her chest rises and falls, up and down, with each gentle snore. For some reason it calms Chika down. Everything about Riko brings comfort to her, really. She doesn’t even have to say a word (or in this case, even be awake). Chika knows that their stop is coming up soon and that she should wake Riko, but what’s another couple minutes?

 

 

 


End file.
